Kasa
|-|Judgement mode= |-|job= |-|cute= |-|Adorable= |-|Cuteness Overload= |-|Evil Mode= |-|Chibi= |-|Pisses off mode= Backstory The 102nd DevilGod fell for her looks and cute voice and loves her more and more as he learns more about her. Her feeling hint at the fact she loves him as well due to her accepting him as her husband but it took 3 trys but she seems to like him or even love him. Kasa: My back story is like this... I was abandoned and got adopted into a family in a village.. Until one day, the village burned down and I escaped with my brother, I raised my younger brother, until one day.. He went missing.. Then I found Michael, and they got married. I also give birth to twins named Rose and Leon! Appearance and Personality Kasa has a Small skinny build (Kasa: Not really..), she is super cute (Kasa: No I'm not) and likes being called so Kasa: No I don't! Also my personality is Kind and Calm.. Until you pissed me off, then I'll be mean. Personal Statistics Edit Name: Kasa or Diana (Don't just tell people my real name in real life) Date of Birth: 10/3 Zodiac: Libra Birthplace: 2nd dimension Weight: 101 lb Height: 5"4' Likes: Family, friends, games, fighting, Lewd stuff, Food, Music, Being with Michael, Going out with Michael, Being in charge, Romance, Love. Kasa: I deleted what was unnecessary and should not be mentioned Michael.. Dislikes: People who hurt her friends or family and mean people Eye Color: yellow and gray Hair Color: Black and white and silver and silver into black (Kasa: Mostly Silver and black) Hobbies: Sleep, Having fun (no fight) Values: Friends and family, Michael (well I guess) Martial Status: Married Status: Alive (well..) Affiliation: Leader of the vanguard anit-crime unit, 2nd dimension, 102nd dimension Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Origin: Myth Gender: Female Age: 16 and now 15,000 Classification: Former human, Half angel, half demon Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral Combat Statistics 'Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (All types), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory), Nigh-Omnipotence (omnipotence in own Territory), Divine Magic, Demonic Magic, Omni-Magic, all of the embodiments, Enhanced Senses, Fourth Wall Awareness/Breaking, Reactive Evolution, Ability Replication & Power Nullification, Rage mode, Absolute Authority (Only in her own territory), Fate Manipulation, Necromancy, Order Manipulation, Resurrection (All types.), Clairvoyance, Morality Manipulation, Adaptation, Acausality, Mathematics Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Nonexistence, God Mode, Logic Manipulation, Devil Mode, Quantum Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Meta Power Manipulation (Is able to create, modify, or remove powers permanently with one limits: This does not people with immunity to power manipulation), Cosmic Awareness, Boundary Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Bone Manipulation, Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1, 2, and 3), Chaos Manipulation, Intangibility, Shape-shifting, Disease Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Force-Field Creation, Transmutation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Ability Replication, Power Nullification, Chi manipulation, Her power increases every passing moment. Authorities are: reality and life and death and matter and anti matter and powers and immortal 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level '(Beat the 102nd at full power all by herself) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level '(Can take full power punches from her older sister in law, the 2nd DevilGoddess, who herself is vastly stronger than regular DevilGods) '''Stamina: '''Unknown (Has fought the 2nd DevilGoddess untill She became bored. Keep in mind the battle was incomprehensibly long for even DevilGods and Demonangels) 'Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Sword, hammer, sythe. scale, axe Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: I will not let her family get hurt Kasa: If you harm my family.. I'll kill you myself.. Feats: Is vastly superior to an average Demonangel. Can go toe to toe with DevilGods. Kasa: Yep, get rekt Michael. Notable Attacks and Techniques Hand to Hand combat master so she does not use her powers much Death Beem Dark slash Dooms day force field Lighting bomber cataclysm bomb Judgement Style ( a style made of moves that can if given enough power can destroy everything) Summons weapons to attack Spells Chains. Other Notable Victories:'Beat the 102nd devilgod'Notable Losses:Inconclusive Matches: The 2nd DevilGoddess (Evenly matched) Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marksmen